Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy
Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy is a show found on weekends on PBS Kids & Time Warner Cable Kids that started on September 11, 1999. The show is about Biscuit, B-Toner & Fleao as they explore the world of Staten Island. The dogs must avoid the evil Mr. Kenny as he tries to give them detention. The show is about 37 minutes. Biscuit was based on the 1993 comic that was found on comic books. The first episode aired on 1995 as Biscuit's Great Adventure. The first villan to stop Biscuit is Beastly. The show first began in September 5, 1997 as a book & webseries online. It then appeared on its first episode on August 5, 1998 on Time Warner Cable Kids. However, the show's first episode was first broadcasted on December 6, 1998 before its series began next year. Characters: * Biscuit-a brown-yellow puppy, known as a leader of the series. He has a loving to Thing Mine; however, his dislikes were the Thing roller coaster & the principal (Mr. Kenny in 2000-present, Beastly in 1999). His best friends are B-Toner & Fleao. * Mr. Kenny-Biscuit's not-so-good principal. As shown on the comic on 1995, he punished him once in the January 5, 2000 episode Mr. Kenny Rules! after finding Care Bears toys on the floor. His attestaint is Albert, which appeared in 2004. He is most famous for pulling the Doggy Express. * Fluffy-the terryifng hamster who had been shut up for several days. He first appeared on January 11, 2000 in "Worst Mouse of the Century", where he controls Biscuit, only to to make Biscuit run away from the classroom & almost crashes into a wall. * Beastly-a older villan. He only appeared in 1997 webisodes & the 1999 episodes. The show Making a Boat was violent; during Biscuit's turn, he turned his shark mask into danger. Biscuit's friends-Including B-Toner, Biscuit has many friends. * Fleao-a pink poodle, with a springy tail & two bended ears. She is the only one to not behaieve at school & sometimes, falls on Biscuit's nose. She fell on a trampoline in the 1999 episode Biscuit the Unlucky. * B-Toner-a leader for the classmates, even Biscuit. He does not appear in Biscuit's Day Off while Biscuit walks away from him, when he walks out of the diner. He is known for having a surgery & having weapons inside. Here are his gadgets: * Twin rockets: This is the most recent weapon. It has two booster rockets, both on poles & can make B-Toner zoom faster than Mr. Kenny. * Bomb: This was an weapon when tied to his back by Melvin & Mr. Kenny, but has been exploded before someone can help him. * Guns: The guns are hidden, & are hard to see when closed up. They shoot missiles when pressed or banged against something. * Disguiser: This turns B-Toner into Melvin, a 1940's era pickup truck, a hot rod, & a secret disguise. Nok-a big snorter, known to Biscuit, a snigger. Known as Tucker in 2000-2010. Trivia: Since the show began production in 1996, the show was done in 1998. In 2011, Blue Flash Biscuit was released along with Blue Flash Care Bear, which was a collector's edition. Category:Fanon Shows